


A Kiss No One Asked For

by IOnlyEatComfortFood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is a dumbass, don't worry it's a happy ending, fake kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyEatComfortFood/pseuds/IOnlyEatComfortFood
Summary: Logan doesn't like Roman. What are you talking about? He just gets this weird tingly feeling whenever he's- okay, so maybe he does have a crush on Roman.But when he tries to confess, things don't go as planned.





	A Kiss No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it! I wrote this for stop-it-anxiety on Tumblr because they were craving some Logince, so here ya go!  
Warning: cursing.

Logan found Roman insufferable.

But yet, he still loved him.

He didn’t understand why, he was logic. Cold, hard, and unforgiving. But somehow, that blasted prince wiggled his way into the rock that was Logan’s heart and make him feel love.

Love, for goodness sake.

So what was Logan to do about this?

Avoid the feelings at all costs.

He didn’t avoid Roman, per se. He just… was careful not to be around him for longer than he needed to be. Because if he did, and they got into one of their friendly debates, Logan doesn’t know how long it will take before he blabs and tells Roman everything. And that was something he could not afford.

As thick-headed as Roman was, he didn’t expect Roman to notice the amount of time they spent together decreasing. But Roman wasn’t as dense as Logan was led to believe.

So it was very unexpected when Roman slammed his hand by Logan’s head as he made his way back to his room after grabbing a jar of Crofter’s.

“E=mc scared, Roman! What on earth-”

“Have you been avoiding me?”

Logan was not expecting such a direct question, so it took him a moment to process what Roman had asked. “No, Roman, I have not been avoiding you. What made you think that?”

Roman’s stare was very intense and it was very hard not to be attracted intimidated by it. “Because you’re always holed up in your room after everything. You don’t come out of there unless Thomas calls you or it’s meal time.”

“Roman, have you ever stopped to consider that I am just simply busy? I’m not avoiding you, Roman, nor anyone else.”

“Oh. I guess I jumped to a conclusion,” Roman took the hand that had been by Logan’s face and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, Lo.”

“It’s quite alright. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to attend,” Logan hurried back to his room, trying to calm his racing heart.

—–

He couldn’t take it anymore.

It had been a month since the confrontation, and Logan’s feeling hadn’t faded yet. And he knew that if he didn’t confess soon, these feelings would turn into something not-so-great.

So he was going to tell Roman.

He knew the creative side was in the living room, so he rose up, and found Roman and Virgil kissing.

What?

Roman noticed him and bolted up.

What?

“Lo, it’s not what it looks like-”

“No, I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Logan said coldly.

What just…?

“Lo, please just let me explain.”

“No, I think that kiss with Virgil explains enough. You two have fun together.”

What just…?

“Lo!”

But Logan had already sunken out. He was in his room, and he was crying for the first time since they were little.

And the only thing playing in his mind was

What just happened?

—-

Roman had royally screwed up.

You see, Roman had liked Logan for a long time. But despite his daring previous declarations of love to inanimate objects and people he had made up, he had no idea how to tell Logan.

Plus, there was the added bonus that he didn’t think Logan liked him back. He had started to avoid him, Roman was sure. Even if the logical side denied it.

So maybe Logan hated Roman?

Well, he certainly did after the stupid idea Roman had agreed to.

Virgil had the bright idea to see if Logan would be jealous if they kissed. Then, if Logan was, then they could make up and Roman could confess and they would live happily ever after. If he didn’t get jealous, then Roman would learn to get over his feelings.

Keep in mind, Logan was 100% of the impulse control.

So Roman went along with the idea. Virgil and Patton were very secure in their relationship, so when they ran the idea by Patton, he had no objections.

Again, lack of impulse control in the plan.

So Roman had kissed Virgil. But he imagined he was kissing Logan. And then Logan found them. And now he was hiding. And Roman was the biggest dumbass in history.

So he went to Logan’s room to try to apologize, when he heard a noise coming from Logan’s room that he hadn’t heard in ages.

Crying.

Holy shit, he had made Logan cry? The stoic and unshakable Logan? He really was the biggest dumbass ever.

But he still knocked on the door.

“What do you want, Roman?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about? You and Virgil are both happy together, and who am I to get in the way of that-”

“Lo, Virgil and Patton are dating. And we only kissed to see if you would get jealous.”

silence

“That might be the stupidest thing you have ever done.”

“Yeah. But I couldn’t tell if you liked me back or not, so I needed some way to tell.”

“I was going to confess, when I rose up.”

“You were?”

“Yeah.”

“I am so stupid.”

“I will not disagree with that.”

“But, if it makes you feel any better, I imagined it was you the entire time.”

Suddenly, the door opened, nearly sending Roman to the floor.

“Then why don’t we make those fantasies realities?” Logan asked.

Roman grinned. “I would love nothing more.”

So they kissed.

And it was amazing. Better than any fake kiss or kiss with a made up person. Because this was real.

And Roman was so ready to live this reality.


End file.
